The Misisng Earring
by iwannagibbs
Summary: JIBBS Jethro searches for a lost earring. No plot just some fun.


**The Missing Earring**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either of these lovely people.

**Author's Note:** A JIBBS "quickie". No plot just a little fun. (Hopefully) Reviews are appreciated and savored.

Jethro Gibbs was in his favorite place; in the middle of his own bed with his best friend and lover beside him. Or to be more accurate, on top of him. Jennifer Shepherd's left leg was snugly between his, her head was on his chest and her left arm draped over his stomach. Jethro had the fingers of his right hand intertwined with her left and his left hand was drawing lazy circles on her back. Jethro could feel her breathe puffing out on his chest as they both slowly came down from the high of their lovemaking. This was definitely better than sleeping under his boat which thankfully he had not done in a long time. Jethro buried his face in Jen's hair and kissed the top of her head. He could feel sleep pulling him closer and closer and he was happy to go there.

"Jethro?" Jen's voice was muffled and sleepy.

"Yeah."

"I think I lost an earring earlier."

"Okay, we'll get it tomorrow." Jethro didn't have the energy to move much less search for a lost earring.

"It's my favorite pair. The ones you gave me for my birthday last year." Now she was sounding kind of whiney. Never a good sign for Jethro.

"Jen, I will find it tomorrow I promise. Please, let's go to sleep. I love you and I'm exhausted."

"Okay. I love you too Jethro. Sorry I wore you out."

**90 Minutes Later**

"Eeeek, hey, Jethro what are you doing?!" Jen was startled awake by Jethro rooting around under the covers. She lifted the sheet and looked down to see what was happening.

"I'm looking for your earring."

"Now? Oooh! Jethro, aaah now what are you doing?

"If you have to ask I must not be doing it right. You said the earring was important and I wanted to find it for you. Just relax and let me look."

Jen fell back on the pillow laughing and let the sheet drop. "Uh hmmm, Jethro I'm pretty sure it's not there. And since when do you look for something with your tongue?"

"Since I discovered years ago just how delicious you taste. How do you know it's not here? It could be anywhere in here and it's dark and I'm trying to be thorough so stop interrupting me will ya? And try to stop squirming around so much."

"I will stop interrupting but if you want me to be still you will have to stop what you're doing."

Jen felt Jethro slowly kissing, licking and nipping his way up her body. He lingered in the area of her navel for quite a while until he was satisfied the missing item was not there. When he began teasing her nipples with his tongue and teeth, Jen tangled her hands in his hair and ran them down his back scraping ever so lightly with her nails. Eventually Jethro raised his head and locked his baby blues on her face and she couldn't help falling in love all over again.

"It's not down there Jen. Let me check up here." He kissed his way up her throat and across her collarbone then back to her left ear. "Definitely not here either." He finally took her mouth in a hot, slow kiss. His tongue explored, tasted and searched but no earring was found. He pulled away only when there was no breathe left between them.

"I'm sorry Jen. I couldn't find your earring."

"Are you sure you checked everywhere Jethro? I know it has to be in this bed somewhere."

"Well, I guess I could look again if you're sure."

"Yes. I think maybe you should check again."

Hearing that Jethro reversed course and began his search again in earnest. Jen tried to just relax and enjoy every touch, every kiss. She never tired of Jethro touching her. When they were apart for any length of time she began to physically ache for his touch. All he had to do was run his hand up her arm or stroke her face to excite or soothe her depending on what she needed. Tonight he was being especially gentle and sensual and it was driving her crazy.

Suddenly, just as he finished a very thorough exploration of her inner thighs, Jethro shouted, "Ah-ha" and emerged from under the covers like an excited child. "I found it!" he exclaimed holding the earring up for Jen to see.

"Thank you Jethro."

"Thank you. Is that all I get? Isn't there a reward or something?" He asked this in his best pleading little boy voice.

Jen locked her arms and legs around him and flipped them over. Looking down at him she traced his lips with her tongue before she kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth as he had done hers moments before. When she eased back from the kiss, Jen touched his face so gently he almost couldn't feel her fingers on his skin.

"What sort of reward or something do you suggest?"

Jethro held up his left hand and wriggled his fingers. "I seem to have lost my ring somewhere tonight."

Jen smiled and her green eyes flashed at him as she disappeared under the sheet.

END


End file.
